The present invention relates to a tool rack and, in particular, to a tool rack which can safely and securely attach tools.
Taiwan Patent No. I226276 discloses a tool rack, which is provided at a side thereof with clamp portions having two hooks, whereby wrenches may be placed in the clamp portion.
However, a wrench is attached to the above tool rack by two hooks of one clamp portion to cause the wrench to be easily and unexpectedly detached from the clamp portion due to vibration or swaying.
Thus, a need exists for a novel tool rack with easily recognizable size indicia to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.